The start of something new
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Tony meets Steve for the first time when he was fourteen, the blond takes an instant liking to him. adult situations, but only when Tony is an adult


**This is another alpha/omega fic. This also has an earlier time frame then in the movies, Howard and Maria Stark are alive, briefly, and Stane is a jackass. Porn with plot.**

Tony is fourteen when Howard finally finds Steve. The man is joyous in a way Tony has never seen him, and the omega is envious. He wished all of his life that Howard would through a smile his way. It doesn't come of course, Tony is a failure as far as Maria and Howard see it. When they get to S.H.I.E.L.D. headcounters, to see Steve, Howard sends Tony a dark look that makes the omega's gut clench in fear. So far, Tony has learned to fear over domineering alpha's, knowing what they could do to him. Peggy is the only alpha Tony knows that doesn't hate him. When he actually meets Steve, the blond alpha is disoriented, but ends up adoring Tony in his awkward attempts to be charming. The blond's instincts demand that he protects any omega in his pack, and since Howard is part of Steve's pack, Tony gets obsessively protected.

Steve is completely shocked with how smart Tony is, and praises him easily. The look the small omega sends him, confuses Steve, it's not a look that's associated with being well praised. When Tony goes to MIT, Steve becomes disgusted when he notices that Howard and Maria don't even care. An omega son is not worth much in either of their eyes, regardless if Maria's an omega too. Male omega's rate low on Howard's radar and the inventor doesn't much care for them. Tony is fifteen and going off alone, his heats hit every two months, and needs the protection of an alpha. Steve doesn't really know what to do, Tony isn't his child and the last time Peggy brought up Tony needing protection, Howard almost put a restraining order out on her. Tony needed his "auntie" Peggy and he wouldn't do well without her guidance.

When Tony comes back during Thanksgiving break, mostly because he wants to spend his holiday with Jarvis, Peggy, and Steve, he has a black eye and lost twenty pounds. The omega is dangerously under weight and he's exhausted. Steve follows him to MIT after the holidays, worried about him. Steve had been raised to believe that omega's needed to be protected, especially from unwanted breeding. Omega's needed to be treated like the treasures they were, or at least that's what his father always taught him before he died. It had been sadly easy to convince Howard, citing how bad it would look if the press got wind of Tony living by himself. Howard was terrified about his public image being shot to hell, especially if Tony was 'at fault.'

Tony is please, of course, the crush he had always harbored on Steve let him play out many private fantasies. Steve rather likes it as well, the thought of coming home to a "mate" as beautiful and bright as Tony is a wonderful thought. Tony gets in over his head several times during collage, wanting to get his parents attention. Steve and James "Rhodey" Rhodes take care of him, every time. Steve curls around Tony at night when the omega is completely drunk of his ass or completely high, protecting him from the world. Steve's scent help keep overly aggressive alpha's at bay, ones that would breed Tony like crazy and brag about it to the press.

When Howard and Maria die, Tony is a mix of rage and grief, wanting his parents love, but hating the way they treated him. Steve soothes him in a way only a pack alpha can, protective and loving in a way Tony needs at his parents funeral. Obadiah Stane goes to comfort Tony and the omega flinches away from the man, knowing, instinctually, that Stane wasn't safe. Steve snarls at the other alpha, his arms moving to wrap protectively around the omega. Stane is pissed when Tony automatically snuggles into Steve's strong body, jealous at his future meal ticket's obvious choice.

When Tony's twenty-one, and supposed to inherit the company, the board gives him a truly horrendous stipulation: be bred, or loose the company. Tony is furious and hurt, knowing that his father probably had something to due with this. It hurts even more when Stane says he made the stipulation and it was the only way. Tony's heat is coming soon and Stane knows it, the thought of breeding Tony hot in his mind. The older man tries to slam Tony to a wall and kiss him, which freaks Tony out and makes him feel violated at the thought of Stane touching him. The omega brings his knee up, hitting the alpha in the balls before running to Steve. The board also looks disgusted at Stane, finally understanding why the alpha made the stipulation, but it's too late to do anything about it.

When Steve finds out about what Stane did and tried to do, he's completely pissed. Tony was his omega, and had been since the engineer was nineteen. The blond alpha had asked to court the boy on his nineteenth birthday, after getting Jarvis's, Peggy's, Rhodey's, and Pepper's permission. Steve is a true gentleman and wanted to court Tony right, and asking the most important people in Tony's life is imperative in courting. They hadn't had sex yet, much to Tony's dismay. Steve had wanted to wait until Tony was a bit older.

"What am I going to do Steve? I can't loose the company, especially not to Stane," Tony murmurs into Steve's broad chest.

"We'll take care of it sweetheart, I promise," Steve replied, kissing Tony's dark curls. Tony lifts his head, brown eyes wide in realization.

"Steve, we already have a solution," Tony said, voice excited.

"We do? What is it, love?" Steve asked, pulling back so he can look at Tony's beautiful face.

"You can breed me, Steve. Let the company know of your claim, the breed me during my next heat," Tony replies, slightly frantic.

"Tony..." Steve starts, voice soft.

"Please, Steve, I want it to be you, it's always been you, please," Tony begs, clutching Steve's tight white shirt. Steve's face softens at his precious omega. The first moment he knew he loved Tony, the only thing the blond alpha wanted to do was to breed the omega. To show the world that Tony was his.

"All right sweetheart, if that's what you want," Steve says, kissing Tony's head again.

"I've always wanted you to breed me Steve, and I was going to ask, but the board's decision made me speed things up," Tony replies, leaning heavily into Steve's body. The thought of Steve pushing him down and mounting him to breed him makes his loins stir. The omega grinned when he felt Steve harden against his hip. Tony pulled back to cup the alpha through his jeans.

"I can't wait to get this bad boy inside me, it'll feel so good prying me open," Tony said, voice husky.

"You don't know what you do to me baby," Steve said, voice growly. The alpha pins Tony to the wall, shucking both of their pants off.

"Yes, Steve," Tony murmurs out before Steve slides a thick finger into Tony's dripping hole. The alpha stretches the tight heat before picking Tony up. The omega automatically wraps his legs around Steve's waist as the alpha slides home. Steve fuck's Tony harshly against the wall, moaning at the tight heat incasing his throbbing cock. His knot is twitching angrily as it rubs against Tony's sensitive ring. The omega moans as his prostate is hit, rocking into Steve's brutal thrusts. Steve began marking Tony's neck, letting the world know that the omega is taken. It doesn't take long for Tony to cum, shooting his seed in-between their hard bodies. Steve follows him moments later, shoving his knot in to pump the omega full of his seed. Tony moaned wildly, clenching around the knot.

"Gonna look so good filled with my pup, Tony, so good," Steve murmurs before biting down on Tony's jaw, sucking a dark mark against Tony's skin.

"Wanna be pregnant with your pups Steve, want the world to know I'm yours," Tony murmured back, clenching around Steve, milking the alpha's cock. Steve moans as another pulse of seed spurts into Tony's body. They sink to the floor, Steve cradling Tony as he crosses his legs to give Tony something to sit on.

"Gonna be so full with pups Tony, gonna be perfect," Steve murmurs, mind gone as his breeding instincts run wildly in his mind. The next day, Steve goes to the board with Tony, the obvious sign of mating around the two of them. The board smiles at the thought of 'Captain America' being Tony's alpha. Their children will be perfect.

During Tony's heat, Steve kept Tony pinned to any flat surface he could get the omega on, fucking him until he couldn't think. Tony begged and screamed for Steve's knot, needing the alpha's seed to fill him up. Steve loves how responsive Tony is, loves how the twenty-one year old begs to be filled with his cock, like he needed it to survive. It's barely the first day, and Steve is already going crazy on his mates heat scent.

"Harder, Steve, harder," Tony screams out, breaking Steve from his thoughts.

"Clench up tighter, baby," Steve grunts out, slamming into Tony's hot body. The omega listens, clenching as the alpha slams into him, hitting every spot Tony loves. Steve moans, loving how tight Tony is, loving that he gets to be the only one breeding Tony. Minutes later, Tony shoots his load across the bed, wailing as he does so. Steve follows minutes later, shooting deep within the omega, his knot locking them together. They spend the next three days fucking at every opportunity, loving every second of it. Two weeks later, Tony's AI, JARVIS, confirms the pregnancy. The two are ecstatic, so is SI's board.

Their on their third pregnancy when Nick Fury comes to them about the Avengers initiative, wanting both Captain America and Iron man to be apart of the team. They both agree, knowing they needed to keep their two boy's, and their future daughter, safe. Tony, of course, becomes instant friends with Bruce, easily talking to the physicist. Natasha and Clint are stiff with Tony, but softer with Steve. The blond growls warningly at them only once for the pair to relax around Tony. Thor gets along almost instantly with everyone.

The avengers due well, regardless of having a couple of kids running around, it's a good life. Fury gets pissed with Tony from time to time, but it all goes well for the group of super heroes. They slowly change the world, but change it they must.


End file.
